The Choices We Make
by soledadestefan
Summary: Levi has to make a choice on whether to avenge the fallen or save his family. Angst feel


A/N: Had this idea from a dream, enjoy! Characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

The warm rays dance across Levi's face as he slowly squints his eyes to find himself curled up, his arms wrapped around his copper-haired wife. Her locks shine like pure gold against the morning light. He calmly brushes away her golden tresses and places a sweet, gentle kiss along her neck.

"Mm-mm… someone's finally awake." Petra smiles in a sleepy voice and starts to slowly prop her body on the bed head.

"I don't wanna go to work today." He gets up and rests on the bed head with her and stares at her with his grey eyes, savoring every last second he had with her. She lays her head on his shoulder while he circles his callous palm around her enlarged belly.

"I wish you could stay with me… But you've worked so hard on your case already."

"How did you manage to get an extra day off again?"

"The baby started kicking like crazy yesterday. I could barely teach the class, luckily my star pupils Armin and Marco called the nurse for me and she insisted I take the day off. At first I wasn't going to but Principle Shadis insisted, and it's pretty hard to say no to him."

She places her palm on her tummy. "One thing I can say is that this child sure can hold her own in a fight, even better than Eren and Jean." She giggles.

Levi smirks "Of course. She gets it from her mom." He says playfully making Petra blush.

"Oi, Brat" He bends down her tummy

Petra gives him a curious look "Levi, what're you-"

"Don't cause mommy any trouble while I'm gone, ok? " He gives her tummy two kisses then gives her a kiss on her cheek then rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

She holds her palm to her cheek; he was caring when he needed to be. It was special moments like this that meant the world to her.

She wasn't too fond of the risk that Levi put himself in on a daily basis as a detective but she accepts his life choices. She was particularly anxious recently due to his new case. Even though he couldn't give her any of the details she could sense that it was dangerous and highly risky, she tried not to dwell on it and trust that everything would work out.

She carefully climbs out of the bed to her feet using all her might and stretches her arms in the air.

"Babe, I'm gonna go make some breakfast"

"Thanks honey."

"Don't forget your lunch!"

Petra hands him a brown paper bag.

"And don't give Commander Smith too much trouble now" she grins.

"I won't.." he responds in a childish long, drawn-out tone. "I'll see you later tonight, ok?"

"Ok"

"Don't stay too bored now, later."

"Levi, wait" she quickly grabs his arm, he looks back at her.

"Petra"

Her hand glides pass his jet-black hair

"Don't do anything reckless ok? I love you."

She pulls him in for a semi-long amorous kiss; they treasured their moment as their lips and tongues passionately clashed against each

"I love you, too"

She gazes into his softened eyes with worried water-filled eyes.

"Just come home safely ok?" she places his hand on her belly.

"I will."

_He knows the risk he took when trying to take down the leader of the mafia as an undercover detective. This man has terrorized the entire city for decades making everyone live in fear. On that day when he took everything away from Levi, he swore he would seek revenge, for all the innocent who died meaningless deaths, for Isabel and Farlan. He searched for years for an opening to attack but after a while time moved forward and life moved on. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago when Erwin reopened the case after a triple-murder, execution style. Despite Erwin's attempted dissuasions Levi jumped at the case, he just couldn't pass it up. _

_During his younger days he would have given his own life just to take down the mafia, but now… he had a family to think about. Was this decision the right one?_

_Now that he thinks back it was wrong giving her false hope knowing he could die any day on this mission, and death could come sooner then he thought…_

There he was, bounded to a chair, with his face bruised and bloody, his arms covered in fresh bleeding wounds carved by a small knife. Right in front of Levi was a small table, of which had the small knife, a Taser and brass knuckles, all of which were used.

"I'm impressed you've lasted this long… And if it hadn't been for that one little slip-up you might've gotten away with it." Says the voice of a tall, slender, bearded man with a dark hat as he plugs an iron into the outlet as he continues:

"But as I told you already, you're hanging by a thread. I'll ask you again, who's your boss?"

_No answer._

He picks up the hot iron and places it dangerously close to his neck.

"If you don't tell me within the next 5 seconds, I _will_ keep this fucking iron on your body all night if I have to."

Levi gives the most deathly glare possible at the bearded man.

The bearded man switches his angered frown to a shit-eating grin

"I see…so you're one of _those_ guys." Levi switches to an apathetic look with a hint of confusion while the bearded man turns around and leaves the room. He re-enters with a yellow folder and pulls up a chair.

"What the hell was that even supposed to mean Kenny?" Levi asked.

"Y'know, the kind of man who doesn't give a damn about his own welfare, but others… now that's a problem for you isn't it?" he gives an evil grin.

Levi's eyes begin to narrow.

_He wouldn't. He couldn't._

"You have a _lovely_ wife by the way… Petra is it?" he opens the folder and spreads photos around the desk, all of them of Petra.

By this time Levi's entire aura was venomous and deathly.

"If you touch her I-"

Kenny raises his hand in front of Levi "Let me finish." He continues with a smug look on his face:

"Came from a good family, a well-respected teacher at Shiganshina High School, all the students and teachers there just love her, and to top it all off she has a little one growing inside her" he holds up a photo that was taken of her only a week ago, then in his other hand he pulls out a lighter.

"It would be a shame…" He flicks the lighter "If something were to happen to her." By then he glides the flame along the photo until it is unrecognizable ash.

Levi's blood boils, a combination of fury and apprehension overwhelm his entire body. All he wants to do is reach over the desk and cut out his stomach with the knife on the desk.

"I _will _fucking KILL you!" Levi furiously yells.

"It all depends on you, Levi. I'll ask you again. Who. Is. Your. Boss?"

Petra indulges in her cheesecake brownie pretzel ice cream in front of the television when she gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Petra"

Her heart sunk. He sounds nothing like the man she spoke with this morning.

_No. Please no._

"Levi? Honey, where are you?" she asks trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"I-"

The phone was taken from him.

"I'm sorry my dear, I'm hoping you can serve as a 'motivation' for your husband."

"Who is this?!" she demands, trying her damnest to not to go into shock.

"If I were you I would be more concerned about the black SUV that pulled up in front of your house."

She fretfully looks through her curtain to see two tall, husky men walk toward her front door.

_Her heart sinks._

"Levi?" her voice now sounding very terrified.

"Damn it! She has nothing to do with this!" Levi angrily growls.

Kenny stares Levi head-on and replies with a serious voice:

"Whether she is or not, as I said before, the choice is all up to you."

Levi bit his lip in frustration, he knew that he had to make a choice.

_We do not know what the future holds. All we can do is make a choice. And hope we won't regret it._


End file.
